The invention relates to a circuit arrangement, a portion of which is integrated within a semiconductor body, while the remaining portion is disposed outside said semiconductor body, for transmitting a first pulse-shaped signal from a first signal source via a connecting terminal of the semiconductor body to a first receiving circuit portion and for transmitting a second pulse-shaped signal from a second signal source in the reverse direction via the same connecting terminal to a second receiving circuit.
Such a circuit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,769. This patent specification employs signal sources whose internal resistances considerably deviate from each other, it being necessary that the circuit be of a special construction.